jabberjayrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Cabriel Nanashi
full name: Cabriel Nanashi nicknames: Brie birthday: July 12 age: 16 occupation Coal Miners Daughter'' '' location:' District 12 '' '' '''Description:'' '' hair color: Dark Brown '' eye color:' Hazel '' 'height and body type:' About 5'6 very thin and slender from not enough food. '' ''distinguishing features: Long thick dark hair. A small tatoo of a sparrow on her rib cage. '' ''face claim: Kristen Stewart'' '' '''''Personality: '' '' likes:'''Music, Night time, cake '' ''dislikes:' Not being able to see, Being left behind and rude people '' 'strengths:' Can play the guit fiddle (guitar), is proficient with a sling shot and has been told that her voice is so beautiful that she could charm the stars out of the sky. '' weaknesses:'Is terrified of the dark but loves to sit out at night and watch the stars.'' ''fears:' Dark, not being able to make a living, losing everything she ever holds dear. '''goals:' To make a decent living so her children will not have to know the hard ships she has. '' ''personality overview: Cabriel is a very lovely girl. She loves to sing and play the guit fiddle her father made and taught her to play years ago. She has always done alright in school, but she doesn't see it as something she needs to know to get by.'' ''mother: Gabrielle Hakes-Nanashi (32) Jewlery maker '' ''father: Joseph Cayden Nanashi (35) Coal Miner '' ''siblings: Leeanna Marie Nanashi (8) '' ''others: A scraggily black and orange runt of a cat named Jamie. '' ''wealth status: Coal miner poor. '' ''overall history: Cabriel was conceived when her mom was 16 and her dad was 18. They got special permission to marry from the govenor and Joe lived with her parents until his last reaping when he was old enough to start working in the mines. Luckily her mother was never reaped and they lived happily in the seam. When Brie was 8 her mother gave birth to her second child, Leeanna, Brie's baby sister. When Brie showed an apptitude for music her father began to craft her a guittar. When it was finnished he taught her to proberly care for it, tune it, and play it. She was a fast learner and when not at school she sits on the back porch strumming away entertaining the other children in the neighborhood. Despite being not so well off Brie and her family enjoy the simple things in life and own 2 chickens to help feed the family and make money. Brie shares the largest bedroom in the house with her little sister while their parents happily take the smaller of the rooms so they are not cramped. A few years ago one of Cabriel's friends female cats had a litter of kittens. The smallest was left behind by the mother and her friend wasn't sure what to do with him. Brie volunteered to take him in and she nursed him back to health, now the cat follows her around the house and would follow her to school if she let him. Cabriels' father had a close encounter when there was a mine explosion a few years back. He had been lucky, he wasn't at work that day because he had been bed ridden with the flu for a week. He did have the unfortunate job of helping to clean up though. '' Category:District 12 Category:Elletnah